Consciousness
It is a natural biological process for all human beings to have the ability to evolve and to Expand Consciousness(Soul/Spirit) which increases levels of sentience. What is Consciousness? Consciousness is energy, and energy is Conscious, they are both interchangeable. All energy is intelligent. Our Soul and Monadic spiritual body is Consciousness and therefore Intelligent Energy. Everything has an energetic signature and is composed of Spectrum of Frequency arranged in form holding blueprints called Morphogenetic Fields. Consciousness is Frequency Energy is Consciousness and it either contracts or expands to maintain or increase its frequency rate. The process of how fast or slow energy contracts back towards its center point of source field is the Vibration rate. The process of how fast or slow that same energy expands away from the center point of the source field is the Oscillation rate. The combination of both the pattern of Vibration (contraction) and Oscillation (expansion) speed is what determines the frequency rate of all energy and things. As our personal, collective and planetary consciousness raises frequency, the matter world, including our physical bodies, also becomes less dense as our frequency increases. Consciousness energy (Law of Vibration) consists of and is interconnected providing a distinct vibratory pattern and is immediately transmitted and received, with no concept of space or time when released into the universe. Consciousness vibration is not limited to time and space. Vast amount of qualities of vibrational frequency exist as an ever present consciousness layer that exists in the entire universe. Everything in our universe consists of layers of vibrational frequency. If the rate of that vibration falls below or rises above a certain intensity, it becomes immeasurable or invisible to the basic human senses. This means it is beyond the capacity of the five basic senses, such as frequency rates outside of the visible light spectrum. That doesn't mean that vibration or frequency doesn't exist because you cannot sense it. The first thing that is important to understand is that all that exists, whether seen or unseen, broken down into its simplest and most basic form of energy, which consists of a rate of vibration, oscillation and then rate of Frequency. Developing Consciousness in Ascension Study When we say Ascension and we’re moving forward in terms of our developing Consciousness, in actuality what we are doing is connecting to our spiritual energetic intelligence and then integrating that intelligence by descending our divinity into our physical bodies. So actually the Ascension is a descension of our spiritual-energetic bodies, which is almost in reverse of what we actually think it means. We are Ascending in our Consciousness but we actually are descending that intelligent energy, what could be described as our divinity into the physical vehicle. So, our actual goal in Ascension Stages is to with our intention and consent to participate and connect with higher, more refined vibrating aspects of ourselves. So, when we think of our Soul, our Monad Oversoul and these aspects of spiritual-energetic identity, this is where the understanding of the cosmology of dimensions, and dimensional frequency spectrum are brought into conscious awareness. When we understand the color wave spectrum of each dimension and use our chakras as a foundational model, that helps us to understand what the seven primary Chakras function actually are. We can start with those seven dimensions of which there is a plane of reality that we as a Soul intelligence exist upon or have an aspect of our God Self. We actually have an intelligence and an aspect of our Self in simultaneous time that is existing on that particular plane of reality. So the Ascension is literally a Descension or collecting of those spiritual-energetic Fragments or other identities of ourselves, as we merge them into this moment of self that we’re sharing now. We are actually merging with those multidimensional consciousness identities into this local identity, in this moment of Self and time. As we move up the Consciousness scale, we access higher and more refined levels of our creative intelligence forces and our mind matrix. The process of ascension is liberating our incarnation from the lower form worlds of manifestation, which is what this particular time/space of Earth reality is considered. It is considered a lower form world, and again with no value or judgment, but in terms of understanding that there are lower form worlds, mid-creational realms, and higher-creational realms. Here, we are existing within the harmonic universal structure of the earth that is the densest possible reality and is being controlled, this is as dense as one can experience in a spiritual-energetic form. So, Ascension is not just another spiritual concept, the term of Ascension is used hand in hand with developing consciousness, understanding consciousness as intelligent energy, participation with our Soul evolution, the many tiers of the awakening process, becoming Soul-infused benevolent and compassionate personalities on earth. Ascension is also a literal, tangible scientific process of the evolution of Consciousness and biology within specific laws and energy mechanics that apply to a multidimensional reality system. God Every consciousness in the infinite multyvers which is an extension of gods consciousness(this does not include the 12 ancient gods and their races). Multidimensional polygons The shape of consciousness is a multidimensional polygon